


The Diamond Princess

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [16]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Children, Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Steven takes Spinel and their daughter Spinella to Funland.





	The Diamond Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 3 years after Steven Universe The Movie. So Steven is 19.

A baby Spinel was swaying side to side on Steven's shoulders, as he carried her. 

He looked over and smiled to Spinel, who was placing her hand on their babies back. 

“Careful, Spinella.” 

“But sitting still is boring!” 

He noticed her tense, but it only lasted a second, as she let out a breath. “..Okay. Just.. hold onto Daddy, alright?” 

“Okay.” Spinella extended her neck up to see higher. Her pigtails fluttering in the breeze. Then squealed cheerfully as she saw Funland in the distance. “Daddy Diamond! I see games! Can we play the games! I want to play the games!” Her long neck curved down to look at Steven. “You want to play the games too, right Daddy Diamond?”

Steven grinned. “Of course I do! That’s why we’re going to Funland after all!” 

He made no comment about her name for him. ‘Daddy Diamond’. Originally, Spinella just referred to him as ‘My Diamond’, despite them trying to tell her to just call him Dad or Steven at least. It probably didn’t help that ‘momma Spinel’ still referred to him as’ her Diamond’ at times too. ‘Daddy Diamond’ would have to be close enough.

“Yayyyyy!” She cheered and she squirmed aboved him. She tried swinging her legs about, but Steven held them against his chest, making sure they didn’t kick him in the face. “OOO! Birdies!” She giggled when the seagulls made noises and twirled her hand into a horn and started blowing on it to make noises back at them. 

Spinella shook her head and looked to Steven. "Was I this excited about everything?" 

He chuckled. "You still are." She gave his torso a playful slap. 

Once they got closer and closer to the entrance, her squirming increased exponentially. Spinel had to extend her long arms up and wrap them around Spinella just to keep her from flailing into anything. Spinella didn’t care. If her gem got damaged, she knew her Daddy Diamond would just give her cuddles and kisses and make it all better! 

They stopped just at the sign and Steven lifted her over her head and set her down. She took off like a canon. Running to all the booths, gazing at them all with interest. 

Steven took Spinel’s hand and gave it a squeeze as her gaze followed their daughter. She looked back at him with a heartfelt smile and he brought her closer into an embrace and kissed, now that they were alone.  
She backed away and looked towards the booths. “We need to keep an eye on her.” Though to be honest it wouldn’t be too hard. Her shoe squeaks where very loud.. 

“Oh, I know.. But I’m hoping if we hang back just enough, she’ll start making her own friends.” 

Spinel frowned slightly and dropped her gaze. He reached down and brought her chin gently to face him. 

“You know it’ll be healthier this way.” 

She did know.. She still couldn’t make any real friends herself. It didn’t seem to matter to her. She had Steven, her soul stone. Why would anyone else matter?.. But Spinella.. Spinella had a chance.. 

They heard a squeal of delight and turned to see Spinella pointing at a prize hanging on a wall. “Daddy Diamond! Momma Spinel! I want that one!” Her legs extended up and down almost like she was jumping, while she kept pointing. “That one! Can we get it? Can we win it, please!?”

Steven turned to Spinel and smirked. They walked to her hand in hand, then he peered over the booth. “What did you find, sweetie?” 

“Look! Look, Daddy Diamond! It’s Cinnabarella’s dress!” She squealed delighted, holding her hands close to her gem in delight. 

Cinnabarella was Spinel and Spinella’s favourite Diamond’ney Princess story. It was also the inspiration for Spinel to name their daughter Spinella. 

It was the story of a lowly and lonely Cinnabar gem, who longed to go to the Diamond’s ball and meet the Diamond of her dreams. That she had only watched from afar. She was owned by twin abusive and terrorizing Holly Blue Agates. Cinnabarella had her wish granted by a magical Fluorite fusion grandmother, that had the ability to grant dreams, but only for a short duration. Cinnabella got to dance with the Diamond Princess and the two were happy and had playtime together, until the wishes effects started to fade. A piece of her gem cracked broken hearted, as she fled, believing she would be abandoned and forgotten once more. The Diamond took the broken piece to find who it belonged to and found Cinnabarella and the two had a happily ever after. 

"You could just shift your form into the dress, sweetie." Her mother reminded. 

"But it wouldn't be the right colour!" She protested and stomped her foot slightly with a squeak. "I want this one!"

"We're basically the same colour as cinnabar." Spinel mumbled.

Steven smiled at his daughter. “We’ll win it.” He promised. Spinel raised her brow at him for making such a promise, but he continued to grin despite himself. He couldn’t help it if he spoiled her a little.. Okay ‘a lot’. “Even if it takes all day.” He assured her, enjoying the brightening grin on his daughter’s face. He’d do anything for his little Princess.


End file.
